Harpy Player of the Year
by Zarkho
Summary: Harpies have a tradition. They chose their own player of the year. And that person is given a very special award. What could it be? WARNING NAUGHTY THINGS AHEAD, COVER YOUR CHILDREN OR COVER YOURSELF IF YOU ARE CHILDREN OR JOKER WILL COME FOR YOU.


**A/N: Alright peeps I know many of you have read the story before. I am just updating it to let you know that this was my last story that I will post. I was working on a sort of Epilogue but I don't feel like it anymore. Sorry to those who were waiting for it eagerly. The series that I termed "Sexual Adventures of Harry and Ginny" went for 12 stories and I must say I was surprised by the reception it got. It was your love and encouragement that kept me going for this long. I especially apologize to those who sent me a request but I couldn't complete them for one reason or another. Once again Thank you for liking my stories so much.**

"Looking killer there Ginny." She felt Harry wrap his arm around her waist.

"I know." Ginny nodded, turning a bit left and right to see the dress had fit rightly. It was burgundy, low cut, so much so half of here beautiful boobs were spilling out. It went to her feet and the cut on her right leg was so high it reached her, leaving her whole tanned miles long leg exposed to the hungry eyes. She really looked dashing, and positively fuckable.

"You sure you don't have time for a quickie?" Harry nibbled at her ear. "I'll make it worth your while."

"Mmmm." Ginny moaned, pushing her ass back into his groin. "You know I want to, but I have a party to attend to. I need to conserve my energy and I am getting late."

"Right." Harry started sucking at her neck. "You just can't wait to get all those new cocks inside you."

"Uhuh." She turned around and tilted her head giving him more excess. "You think I don't know about your plan to invite the Patel twins and ravish them while I am gone."

Harry grabbed her ass lifting her ass cheeks, feeling their doughiness. "Oh Merlin, what would I do now."

"Fuck them anyway?" Ginny grabbed her face and brought it up giving him a searing kiss. "I gotta go now."

Harry smacked her lovely bottom making her yelp. "Okay babe love you."

"Love you too darling." Ginny blew him a flying kiss as she grabbed her jacket."

"Don't forget, limit is a hundred cock in a night." Harry yelled after her.

"I don't know." Ginny leaned against the door. "I feel like I might go over it tonight."

"Slut!"

"You wish."

And with that she apparated out of the little apartment she shared with her boyfriend.

It had been four years since she graduated from Hogwarts. In that time, she had already broken through in the ranks of Holyhead Harpies and last year became a permanent member of the first team, appearing in almost every game.

Harpies liked to party a lot. They were a bunch of rambunctious people. Their parties were the wet dream of every man and woman in England. Hot girls and gorgeous men, that's how they liked to party. And by the time the night would be over, it could be said with certainty that no one was a virgin in the hall anymore.

They had their own club for such purposes which was located just a bit away from their ground. Usually people hanged around and the girls would socialize with their fans on weekdays but when the party was being thrown only invited people were allowed. And every single man wanted to be on the list. Who wouldn't when you have the chance to fuck some of the tightest, hottest and fittest girls in the magical Britain who also happened to be nymphomaniacs.

Apparating in the side alley, Ginny fluffed her hair before making her way into the club. She winked at the bouncer who nodded and let her in.

"If it isn't my favourite cunt licker." Instantly a gorgeous woman sidled up to her and pressed her breasts into her back. "Damn it Weasley I have missed you."

"Oh I can feel it." Ginny arched her back and widened her legs, allowing the nimble fingers of the hot girl to slide inside her dress through the cut on her right leg. "That's the spot Gwenog."

"Fuck." Gwenog Jones whispered. "Of all the girls you are my favourite." Her fingers curled inside Ginny's cunt as she hit her G-spot."

"mmm I know." Ginny shuddered her hands going back and clasping the perfect ass. "You have made it perfectly clear."

"I think you need to be reminded again." Gwenog turned her around and moulded herself into her. Their breasts mashed together and her left leg caressed her right. She stared into her eyes, her lips slowly inching closer before they finally made contact. And after that, she just pushed Ginny again the wall and started attacking her lips feverishly.

Ginny's dress was already hiked hallway up and both of her legs were exposed as Gwenog tried to rip off her clothes right on the entrance when someone tapped her on the shoulder.

"You know she's the main entertainment tonight coach." It was one of the other chaser who was smirking. "You can't hog her to yourself."

"Watch me." Gwenog growled but after one more searing kiss she pulled herself up. "Don't worry I'll have you during practice."

"Sure." Ginny pecked her on the lips and turned towards her Chaser buddy. She pulled her closer and gave her a kiss too. "Let's go."

The small hall had more men there than woman. Most of them were wearing next to nothing, carrying glasses of champagne. Their bodies were glistening in the dim light making Ginny's mouth water. From what she could see most of them looked quite good in the sack too.

"A good batch." Rachel, the other chaser whispered groping Ginny's ass. "I am really gonna have fun tonight."

"What did you tell your husband?"

"Just that I am going on a girls' night out." Rachel shrugged. "I am allowed to party once in a while aren't I?"

"Of course babe!" Ginny exclaimed. "Come here." She pulled her closer and stuck out her tongue. Rachel moaned putting her tongue in her mouth and sucking it lovingly.

They made out for a few minutes before pulling away. "We do that a lot. It's guys' night tonight." Rachel said.

"Oh I agree." Ginny moaned, her eyes were riveted to a black cock that was jumping all around and was attached to a black giant. She rubbed her thighs, licking her lips. "I think I know what I am trying tonight."

"Don't worry he's part of the main show." Rachel smiled. "Come on there are the girls."

Ginny looked to where Rachel was pointing and found her teammates sitting in a corner drinking.

As soon as they reached their Ginny felt herself pulled down and she was sitting in the lap of one of her teammates.

"Ginny I missed you." The girl named Amanda moaned and turned her face towards herself before she kissed her.

"Me too Amanda." Ginny smiled and leaned against the older girl. She was the youngest in the team and the whole team loved her especially her ability to make them cum. In her spare time, she was either sucking or getting sucked by someone, it didn't matter whether it was the Locker room or the hotel in which they were staying.

"Harry didn't come today." Another girl names Amy said looking around.

"You just shagged him yesterday." The girl sitting next to her glared at her, she was the Keeper and her name was Anna.

"No." Ginny started playing with Amanda's tits. "He had other plans tonight."

"Damn He's a guy and he still makes me wet." Another girl named Stacy answered wistfully. "And you know I was a lesbian before he came. It's my turn now."

"Already?" Whined Amanda but Ginny was already getting up and moving to sit in Stacy's lap. She pushed her lips against hers and groped her ass over the dress.

"Alright that's enough." Rachel tapped her watch. "It's about time to get her on the stage."

"Oh Come on!" The girls whined as one. "She just got here."

"You know Jones."

"Not fair." Amy pouted. "She gets to spend too much time with her."

Rachel smiled and shrugged peeling Ginny off of Stacy who was glued to her like a second skin. "Enjoy the show." She said dragging Ginny off to where a small stage was.

In the dim lights of the club it was hard to see too far but the stage was fairly lit and Gwenog Jones was moving to stand on it.

"We still have some time." Rachel whispered, sensually trailing her hands from Ginny's shoulders to her waist.

"Oh." Ginny encircled her neck. "Then why are we here."

Rachel leaned closer staring at the cherry red lips and licked hers. "You know why."

Ginny blew hot breath across her lips making Rachel moan. "Tell me."

That's when they heard Gwenog Jones calling for attention and Rachel groaned.

"Don't worry." Ginny whispered going behind her and encircling her waist. Her left hand trailed down till it reached the hem of her skirt. She grinned and started sucking her earlobe while hiking her skirt up till it was pooled around her waist. Her hands trailed her inner thighs sending tremors through Rachel's body. "I'll finish you."

Rachel sucked her breath as Ginny's fingertips touched the thong she was wearing. It was totally wet and her pussy lips could be seen quivering leaking obscene amounts of clear liquid. She prepared herself to be touched but then she let out a gasp. Something was poking her back hole.

Before she could protest or moan in agreement, Ginny's middle finger pierced her butthole and Rachel bucked, her lips opened in a silent scream as orgasmic tremors rocked her body.

When she was finished cumming, she fell against Ginny panting.

Ginny engulfed the older girl in her arms and turned her attention towards Gwenog Jones who was speaking to the crowd.

"As many of you would know, we Harpies have a tradition. Every year we choose a player that contributed most to the team. For that special girl we choose a very special award. Do we know what that is?"

She paused for a moment putting her hand to her ear like she was listening to something.

"That's right you lot. Three hulking studs, chosen by your truly, just for her to enjoy." The room rang with catcalls and whistle.

"But will she be the only one enjoying it?" Gwenog flourished her arms and a bed appeared behind her. "No!"

"Now first." Gwenog smiled. "For the three men I have chosen for this important task." She motioned behind her and three men came ahead. Their muscles were flexing and their naked body glistened in the bright light and in front of them their penises were dangling just waiting for a woman's touch.

"Don't you like them?" Gwenog ran a hand across all three of the dicks making them jerk. The noise rose up a notch in the room. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Now for our Player of the Year award." Gwenog looked towards where the team was sitting. "It really wasn't a competition, sorry girls." She smiled apologetically but the girls gave her a thumbs up. "So this year the award goes to GINNY WEASLEY."

Amid thunderous applause, Ginny climbed the stage and reach Gwenog Jones. She hugged her and kissed her, ravaging her mouth with her tongue in front of the crowd to great cheers.

"Isn't she great guys." She turned Ginny around and pushed her hands under her sizable breasts. "Just look at these tits. They are just screaming Fuck me."

She groped them, kneading them over her silk dress. "Looks like she isn't wearing a bra either, are you?"

Ginny grinned like a slut. "No."

"That's my girl." Shouted Gwenog. "Who wants to see them?"

The hall rang with choruses of me, me.

Next moment, Gwenog had yanked her dress down freeing the milky globes from their silk prison. Ginny thrust her chest out, savouring the hungry lustful gaze of so many strangers. It made her wet and horny. She couldn't wait to get to the three guys.

Gwenog lifted her right tit. "Just look at it." She hissed squeezing her melons making Ginny cry. "Just magnificent." She opened her mouth as wide as she could and took it in. She lathered it in saliva before giving the same treatment to the left one.

She came up giving Ginny another open mouthed kiss before looking down. "Look at this, the dress is still on."

The crowd made disapproving voices.

"I know, I know." Gwenog made placating gestures turning Ginny around and bending her over. "But look how sexy her arse looks in this dress." She smacked her right in the middle of the cheeks making Ginny jump.

The crowd roared.

"Though you are right." Gwenog had a thoughtful look on her face. "She would look better without it." She placed her hand at the waist where the dress was pooled grabbing it and pulling it down in one go.

The people in the hall screamed as the naked body of Ginny Weasley, the star chaser of Holyhead Harpies, girlfriend of Harry Potter was revealed to them. Even Aphrodite would have a hard time standing up to the beauty and the pure sexiness of her.

Gwenog grabbed her shoulder slowly turning her around so that everyone could get an eyeful of a forbidden fruit. When she was facing the front again, Gwenog went behind her placing her hand over her eyes. She trailed down making cooing noises feeling every inch of her body.

"So soft, Oh, I am wet from just looking at her." Gwenog moaned. "Those tits, those lips, that neck, that stomach oh and just look at that cunt."

She stepped back and gave her a hungry look once again. "On the bed slut."

Ginny nodded and slowly walked towards the bed, swaying her hips as much as possible. She laid down on it, looking up propped on her elbows with an innocent look on her face like a little girl who didn't know what was going on.

"Spread your legs."

Ginny stuck out her lip and slowly, almost embarrassingly opened her legs, revealing her cunt. It was shaven and shining with her cunt juice.

"Now your pussy lips, bitch, show them your love hole."

Ginny widened her eyes and with her lower lips quivering, she reached down with her hand and opened her pussy lips.

The crowd went wild screaming. "FUCK HER, FUCK HER, FUCK HER."

"Alright, as per popular demand three cocks for three holes. You can have her boys."

She motioned for the three boys and made a beeline towards the team where the girls were already naked from waist up fondling each other's tits.

Ginny watched as the three men made their way over to her. Their cocks were already rock hard from the show and were bobbing with every step they took.

"Are you going to fuck me?" She asked in a childish voice. Her voice was magically amplified so everyone could hear what was going on.

The guys grinned jacking their cocks a bit before their hands descended over her smooth milky white figure. Her skin was like butter, so soft and tantalising. Her melons stood up capped with pink nipples that looked as sharp as diamond.

They took turns kissing her, grabbing her face forcing her mouth open before plunging their tongue inside her mouth. Each time Ginny would lift her hips and scream, putting on a show for everyone. They spit inside her mouth, taking her saliva with. The black guy that Ginny was eyeing had a tongue so long it went inside her throat.

Finally, they came up from worshipping her soft cherry lips. She had already gone glassy eyes, her body gave a little tremor now and then to show her excitement.

The guys took their position. Two of them hovered just above her stiff nipples while the black guy went to the edge and kneeled down before her gushing hole.

Ginny trembled with excitement as she saw the three men ready to worship her beautiful body. As one they plunged their mouth. Two of them took her nubs right in the middle of their teeth and chewed them making Ginny howl with pleasure and pain. Her hands came up forcing them deeper on her milk bags. They sucked her boobs, one of their tongues going clockwise around her nipple while the other went counter clockwise, sending the most blissful sensation through her body.

The black guy was in a league of his own. His tongue darted out collecting all the juices around her pussy leaving only his own spit. Then he blew across her clit which made her jump. He took it in his mouth sucking it hard and fast. Ginny's body stiffened and the next moment she screamed.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK."

Juices squirted out of her hole and hit the black man right on his face but he didn't flinch instead he opened his mouth and took as much of it in as he could.

Ginny went limp for a second, her mind fogged over by the post orgasmic bliss. She didn't even register when one of the guys forced his shaft down her throat. She only opened her mouth and took it with gratitude. Her tongue rolling around the thick shaft. She hollowed her cheek to give the maximum pleasure and made obscene slurping sounds for the audience to enjoy.

She felt a heavy weight on her stomach. She opened her eyes and took out the cock that she was sucking enthusiastically to look what it was only to find the other guy who was sucking her nipple sitting on top of her, his cock was jutting out of the cleavage almost reaching her chin, and to think he was sitting on her stomach.

He spat on his hand, slathering his cock with it before he grabbed her perky tits. The bed rotated to give the people a better view. The guy on the top mashed her boobs together and gave a guttural moan, his cock coming up to touch her chin. Ginny stopped the blowjob she was giving and lifted her head up to lick the head of the cock that was fucking her tits.

On the other end, the black guy had stood up slowly jacking his cock. He placed it at the entrance to the cunt of the star chaser giving it a few slaps with his dick. Ginny moaned loudly with her mouth stuffed with a thick cock and lifted her hips indicating to fuck her.

"So tight." The black guy whispered slowly but everyone could hear what he was saying as he pushed his cock in. First his head pushed in, the hole opening to accommodate the large cock. Before slowly almost like a torture his shaft went it. After the first quarter was in, he took it out, jacked it a bit before pushing it in again. He took it out again slapping her clit before pushing the first two inches back in.

Ginny was thrumming around the cock, taking it out after every few moments to scream and muttered obscenities.

"Yes like that, fuck me big boy, mmmm ruin me. Oh yes push it in, push it deeper baby, fuck me like no one else had fucked me before."

The crowd was going wild watching the star chaser getting fucked like a slut. The skirts had gone up and dresses down as people started rutting like wild animals, wherever you looked, the scenes of incessant debauchery were going on.

With every inch the black guy would push in, she would get closer to orgasm. When he finally bottomed out Ginny howled like a banshee her eyes rolling into her sockets as her body squirmed. It was one of the best orgasms she had.

The guys stopped what they were doing. They picked her up and the black guy laid down. With her legs spread, she was lowered down till she was once again impaled on the large black cock. She braced herself on his chest opening her mouth to accept the dick that she was sucking.

She felt something at her back entrance and moaned loudly taking the cock out of her mouth and leaned ahead. The crowd watched as the cock slowly made his way inside her tight back hole.

"YES." Ginny screamed and started bouncing, the guys moved in unison, one fucking her mouth, one her ass and one inside her cunt. She was stuffed full and she liked.

She moaned and yelled around the cock as best she could, her movements exaggerated to give the crowd a show, her hips coming down on the black cock like a piston and the cock moved in and out of her tight ass at the speed of lightning.

Amidst this all the room rang with her orgasmic screams and the lewd sounds of skin slapping against skin, and splashing sound of her spit and cunt juice.

After fucking her like this for what felt like hours the guys removed themselves from her holes. Understanding what was going to happen, Ginny stood up and leaned down on the stage grabbing her tits and opened her mouth as the guys made a semi-circle around her furiously jacking off their cock, their eyes glazed over with pleasure.

Finally, the guy in the middle spurted, his first shot landing right in her mouth, then it was like a chain reaction had set off. She didn't remember which shot was coming from where as her stomach, her tits and her face got covered in cum again and again.

She wiped her eyes but only to see one of them still jacking furiously. The black guy wasn't done. He stopped, picking her up and impaled her on his cock. Ginny gasped bracing herself on his shoulder to stop her from falling. His hands were below her arse cheeks furiously jumping her up and down on his thick rod.

While fucking her tight cunt, he slowly made his way over the edge of the stage where the guys were congregating. Ginny could already feel people touching her ass and her thighs. People she couldn't even see. It excited her like nothing else.

The guy kneeled down, laying her on the hard floor. Half of her back was dangling down and now her breasts were being mauled by countless number of guys, while the black guy pistoned in and out of her hole.

"YES." Ginny screamed feeling the dozens of cocks touching her body. "CUM OVER ME. COVER ME IN YOUR THICK CUM."

That's all that was needed and then shots were flying drenching her completely. From her waist up she was completely covered, the only thing that was left were her face which she had cleared a bit.

Ginny screamed once again, her body convulsing as her strongest orgasm of the night wrecked through her body.

"Oh boy!" Ginny gasped smiling through the cum. But it wasn't over yet, she felt the cock in her cunt speeding up, it was almost touching her womb, spending ripples of pleasure through her once more. His thrusts became erratic and then he gave one almighty push touching her womb.

Ginny screamed once more as she felt the cum sped out of the cock like a bullet and coated her inside. He kept cumming till her hole was so full she could almost see a bulge. He stopped and stayed there for a moment gasping.

When he stood up, his cock came out with a plop and cum trailed out of her hole. Smiling Ginny stood up to thunderous applause and cheers with cum dripping from all over her body and from inside her Vagina.

"AND THAT LADIES AND GENTLEMEN WAS OUR PLAYER OF THE YEAR, GINNY WEASLEY." Gwenog's voice reverberated through the hall as people cheered.

Ginny went near to the black guy who was panting slightly and grabbed his limp dick. "Come to my room afterwards, Let's have a private session."

His dick gave a little twitch as he nodded.

She looked around, there wasn't a single girl left who was not fucked. Everyone had a cock inside at least one of her hole. It didn't matter that they were fucking someone else, someone would come up behind them and fuck them silly.

Girls were lying around panting, their bodies covered in cum either or it was trailing out of their cunt. Guys were leaning against the wall or kneeling on the floor, their cocks twitching as they took in all the pussies they haven't fucked yet.

It truly was great to be a harpy.


End file.
